


Look There's Something I need To Tell You

by Ghostilly



Series: Oh It's So On [1]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, everything, everything i tell you, hal regrets everything, its just a prank bro, these nerds have pillows and blankets of themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostilly/pseuds/Ghostilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal's been keeping a secret from Barry and now it's time to get it off his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look There's Something I need To Tell You

Hal and Barry have been living together for about a year now so it wasn’t unusual for Hal to want to get a drink after coming home from work, sometimes Barry would even join in, though because of his fast metabolism he couldn’t get drunk it was still nice to do something with Hal.  
Barry was finishing a report he brought home from work when Hal came home.  
“Hey babe,” Hal said taking off his pilot’s jacket and carefully resting it over a chair in their small dining room.  
“Hi Hal, I’ll be done with this report in a second why don’t you turn on the tv and pick out a movie?” Barry replied not taking his eyes off of the report. He would use his speed to finish the report, but he wanted Hal to have some time to settle down and get comfy.  
“Are you down for a little romance?” Hal asked from the living room, he looked over at the blonde and wiggled his eyebrows. Barry laughed at him nodding in response.  
“Great, we’re watching Dumbo”  
“That’s definitely not a romantic movie,” Barry quirked an eyebrow at him watching as Hal grabbed a beer.  
“It could be” he said flopping down on the couch. Barry finished his report and sped over to sit next to the brunet sitting next to him. Hal opened his beer and took a sip before turning on the movie. Half way through the movie Hal started shifting side to side uncomfortably unnoticed by the blonde.  
“Barry,” Hal mumbled leaning his head on the blonde’s shoulder, “Bar, I have to tell you something really important”  
“What is it? Are you going to confess that you’re secretly The Flash?” Barry said laughing at his own joke, eyes still fixated on the movie playing.  
Before he spoke again Hal took another swig of his beer “You wish,” Hal teased before sitting up straight on their sofa turning to face Barry fully, pausing Dumbo to make sure he had Barry’s full attention, “but no, Bar you have to listen to me. So shut up. I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while now, but I keep pushing it back,” he started eyes drifting off from his boyfriend’s face to the sandy carpet below.  
Barry furrowed his eyebrows at him concern, his brain quickly thinking of all of the things Hal could possibly say. Hal took a deep breath in and lifted his eyes from the floor back onto his partner.  
“I’m not actually from Coast City,” The brunet paused to let Barry soak what he just said in. Barry’s faced changed from concern to shock to confusion in an instant. He had so many questions but before he could choose the right question to ask first Hal carried on.  
“But it’s not just that, there’s something else. I’m-” He hesitated choosing the right words to use carefully, “I’m actually,” Hal stopped entirely and turned around for a moment before facing Barry again with a pair of green sunglasses constructed by his ring on his face, “I’m west Philadelphia born and raised on the playground was where I spent most of my days,” Hal laughed as Barry shoved his shoulder.  
“You asshole I thought something was actually wrong!”  
“The only thing that’s wrong is that my mama got scared and she said-”  
“Don’t you dare”  
“You’re movin in with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air”  
“Harold Jordan I swear to god you’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” Barry said crossing his arms over his chest.  
“But babe,” Hal protested collapsing the sunglasses, “it was just a prank bro”  
“That’s it one week on the couch and you have to order all the take out”  
Not in the mood to finish the movie Barry got up and turned off the tv. Taking this as a sign that their movie night was over Hal slugged his way over to where they kept the spare pillows and blankets -Flash and Green Lantern patterned of course- making a show of how much he didn’t want to do this. He’d rather sleep next to a literal human heater than sleep anywhere else even for just a night. When Hal reached the couch he flopped face down onto the couch and pulled the flash blanket up to his neck. Barry hesitated for a few moments before turning off the lights he turned to walk up the stairs but the sound of Hal’s voice stopped him.

“Hey Bar,” Hal spoke, “sorry for making that lame ass joke and risking you your space heater for a week” he mumbled snuggling into the Green Lantern pillow.  
“Hal, I’m your space heater”  
“Shush accept my apology so I can sleep in peace”  
Barry sighed turning away from the stairs making his way over to his boyfriend. The speedster leaned down brushing a hand through Hal’s hair to move it away from his face to kiss him on his forehead.  
“You’re a jackass and I love you, but you’re still a jackass” Barry whispered making the brunet smile and close his eyes.  
“But I hope you know that I’m going to make you pay for that”  
Hal’s eyes snapped open and he sprung up, “wait wha-” But before he could finish his question Barry was gone.  
Hal pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes and fell back on his back. “Well there goes any chance of safety” he mumbled to himself. Barry was planning on getting him back and he knew he was screwed. The only thing he could do now is sleep it off and hope that Barry would forget about the whole ordeal in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> im a filthy sinner for this ship  
> im also not sorry at all for this


End file.
